tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Carly Witwicky
"Someone should pacify those Decepticons... '''and' their underwater headquarters."'' CARLY WITWICKY is Spike's wife, but doesn’t let that define her existence. Carly was originally more interested in the Autobots than in Spike (to Spike's dismay), although she always appreciated his friendship. Like Chip, Carly's scientific knowledge is great, but it extends more in the chemical/electrical/mechanical areas of science than computer knowledge. Carly is almost too self-assured, and her curiosity often leads her -- and Spike -- into dangerous situations. Impulsive and apt to act on her own instincts, Carly often disappears from the others with a plan of her own -- usually some bold, bordering-on-foolish attempt to aid her friends. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Carly first met Spike and Bumblebee at the Robots Video Arcade. Although Spike was younger than her by a year From the show's production bible, page eight. and not nearly as bright (Carly was attending MIT while Spike still wasn't even old enough to drive), she became immediately intrigued by him and his friendship with the Autobots. After befriending crusty old Ironhide and helping save the Autobots from the threat of the Immobilizer, she was accepted as their new human buddy. While Spike was initially less than thrilled that she seemed more interested in the Autobots than in him, he gets over this at the end, inviting her out for milkshakes. Carly and Spike later went on a dangerous mission to Cybertron to retrieve more Cybertonium, an element the Autobots needed to survive. Carly's technical know-how once again proved useful as she, Spike and the Dinobots outwitted Shockwave and stole some Cybertonium. She was very impressed with Cybertron's design and layout. Unfortunately, the trip had several drawbacks; among them, Shockwave disintegrated her car (Decepticreep!), and she twisted her ankle. MUX History: Carly's work takes her all over the world, leaving Daniel most of the time in the care of her husband Spike. Apparently they managed to find some time together, however, since on May 2, 2011, Carly gave birth to her daughter, Megan Susan Witwicky. Due to world-wide flooding, Carly has recently been relocated to the Ark with the rest of her husband's family for safety. Category:1994 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 OOC Notes Carly was born in 1969. She was 16 in 1984 when the Transformers woke from their 4 million year slumber (her birthday is earlier in the year than Spike's). She turned 36 in 2005. She will be 41 in 2010. On the MUX, her full name is Carly Arlene Banas-Witwicky. (Banas is her maiden name, after her voice actor on the cartoon.) On the MUX, Carly works for Symultech. Recently, she's taken an unexpected liking to the TV show 'Glee'. With the rest of her life dedicated to brilliant scientific research or daredevil-style risk taking, one might say that Glee is her only true guilty pleasure in life. Logs / Posts 2009 * November 26 - An Autobot City Thanksgiving 2010 May 25 - A Special Request (Carly Witwicky appears on screen!) "Hello, everyone...Carly here. I know I don't often come around to say something -- but I really think this bears a special mention. Spike's found out about a very sick child named Bryce, and we're going to be granting his wish of seeing Autobot Base. Daniel is going to be giving him a tour of the main rooms, and we'll probably finish with a little party. It would be... a very special thing, if you all come out to meet him. If your schedule allows, please consider being around the base when we get everything finalized. Thanks for your time." In the background, you can overhead Daniel say, "Mom, did you tell them who was going to do the tour??" Carly answers, "Yes, dear...") December 16 - Witwicky Wife Taking Hiatus << The following is posted on GawkingIdiots.com, a popular celebrity rumor mill blog >> Apparently, last weekend's public appearence at a live broadcast of NPR's 'Wait Wait Don't Tell Me' at the University of Oregon will be the final one for Carly Banas-Witwicky for a while, according to a press release issued today. The wife of Spike Witwicky wouldn't offer a specific reason for cancelling future speaking engagements. But we think we know why: she looks like she might be sporting a baby bump. << A picture accompanies the text, one of Carly in a smart-looking business ensemble while on stage at the university's auditorium. Her long jacket and roomy pants seem to be concealing a protruding tummy. >> Players Carly is sometimes temped by SpikeWitwicky, but is available for application. Currently being temped by Doomflower. References Transformers Production Bible Shattered Glass ::For the main article, see Carly Banas (SG) In the Shattered Glass universe, Carly Banas threw out her no-good husband Spike Witwicky, and was captured by Ebony of G.I. Joe. She is currently picking up the pieces of her life after the exit of Spike, Cain, and Deadline. Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Science Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Witwicky Family